


King of Hell, Meet Hel

by mindinmarianatrench



Series: The Wolf, The Serpent and The Female Being [2]
Category: Norse Religion & Lore, Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood Drinking, Blood Magic, F/M, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 00:11:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9148270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindinmarianatrench/pseuds/mindinmarianatrench
Summary: When Crowley broke your heart, you got drunk and reckless. And then you got caught up in troubles and memories.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Am awaiting some punishment from King of Hell. He wanted an epic love story and he got this. In my defense, he kept changing his stories so I weed most of him out of the story. Also, this is set before Formerly Known as Hel.

No need for panic! You were fine. Fine. Fine. Yeah, what was it? Freaked out, insecure, neurotic and emotional. Uhuh, that summed up your feelings as you saw all that ghosts in the abandoned building. Ramon's ex-girlfriend was nowhere to be found, lost among the many. Maybe this thing was out of your league and you should call the Winchesters. All those pink daiquiris definitely did not help you in making great decisions. Or better yet you should call, Titus and Kara. They would know what to do. You bit your tongue. You turned to Ramon and kissed his neck and jaw, suckling bits of flesh and leaving love bites, weaving summoning spell as you go. Better safe than sorry. "Ah, kitten. I wish I could stay and play with you. But sorry, I gotta go," he told you before everything went black.

(It was a fun day with Fenrir and Jormungand. The three of you played hide and seek in the mountain you called home. It was spring, so bursting with life, and the three of you just could not help being happy. Well, except for Jorm. The molting period always made him cranky. But he thanked you for showing that rock formations you think would help him shed his skin easier. You were always happy to be able to help your brothers. In the evening, you helped Fenrir collect firewood while he hunted for dinner. And that night, the three of you cuddled together in front of the fire, Fenrir's bushy tail was your and Jorm's blanket. You has no use for your parents, your brothers were the only family you needed.)

 

"Honey, what do you think she is?” a man’s voice asked. The blindfold on your eyes prevented you from seeing anything and they must have drugged you somehow, your body and mind seemed too sluggish for just the alcohol you downed to forget your heartbreak. You were startled when a hand touched your cheek. Fear and disgust filled you, only Crowley was allowed to touch you like that. “Oh, love, who cares what she is. Her fear is delicious! And if you keep playing for your food, I’m going to take a bite!” a woman’s voice said and you felt something crawled across you skin where the man was touching you.

(Most of the time, you loved being Cain's ‘servant’. You did not do much, just following him around as he killed, destroy and wreak havoc everywhere with the Knights. He was the kindest demon you knew. He took you under his wings and showed you the proper protocols for a demon and how to manipulate it to your own benefits. He also taught you all the magic a demon should know as well as how to survive both amongst the demons in Hell and humans on Earth. When he learned that you were scared of canines courtesy of the Garmrs, he trained you to work with hellhounds until the fear was replaced with appreciation for their power. All in all, with your brothers missing, Cain was your only family.)

 

(Cain held you close, slowly kissing your bruised body. He fought you with all his strength and wiped the floor with you during your sparring session, mandatory after the daevas incident. He praised you though, you held your own with the daevas and him, making you as strong as other Knights. Even Azazel acknowledged your strength and questioned Cain on his decision of not making you a Knight. You agreed with Cain though, you had no desire to be a Knight. Hell was a temporary accommodation for you as you travel the world searching for your brothers. Meanwhile, there was no reason not to experience Cain until you found home again.)

 

(It was rare to see Cain so happy these days. You knew he was losing faith in his ability to fight the Mark before. He often went to topside alone for too long at a time and came back colder and meaner, making you worried. But this time, he asked you to come with him. In a small homestead in Mississippi, a woman welcomed you into her home. Curious, you read her and to your surprise you found that she was Cain’s wife. She invited you for dinner and you accepted it, wanting to see how your protector was around his wife since he had always told you that he would never open his heart to another. You understood his reasoning then, and seeing them together, you understood his marriage to Collette. She was an amazing woman who gave Cain his humanity back.)

 

Someone who was not Crowley was kissing you. Instinctively, you bit your tongue and kissed him back. Anyone who dared to touch you uninvited shall feel your wrath. The male moaned and suckled your tongue for more. "Brett, you cheating bastard!" a female voice interrupted. A flash of blue. "Lilah, she tasted so good. You've need to try this..." The voices was fading away and the last thing you hear was the sounds of moaning from whoever they were.

(With Cain settled in topside, Abaddon gone MIA and Crowley happy with Lilith, there was nothing for you in Hell. Since you were the closest thing to a Knight after Cain, however, Azazel blackmailed you into guarding Lilith until the Apocalypse can be started. If you refused, Azazel would certainly to find Cain again, so you stayed in Hell just to make sure that did not happen. The job was not so bad. Most of the time you spend your time with Juliet. Crowley took such good care of her that she was the happiest and most obedient hellhound you have seen. Sometimes, Crowley joined you and the two of you talked like it was the old times. You knew you were only fooling yourself but it made you happy nonetheless, him sitting next to you.)

 

(Although you were supposed to be Lilith's protector, the moment the Devil's Gate opened, you left her side. Because you could feel that your brother, Fenrir was near. Lucky for you, the Winchesters brothers killed Azazel, removing any obstacles for you to wash your hands off Hell business. Fenrir's new look took you by surprise, he was in a human form. Though you too had changed your appearance, he still recognized you and you had a happy reunion. Jorm also had a human form but he had an aversion to touch, a trauma from Odin’s punishment. He hugged you anyway, grimacing in pain as he did. That night, you slept in front of a bonfire flanked by your brothers.)

 

(Despite not being well himself, Crowley took care of your wounds. Death was a near thing for the both of you. At the church where Sam performed the last trial, you and Dean barely managed to stop Sam from completing it after realizing Sam's life would be needed as a sacrifice. You used most of your powers to try to heal Sam to no avail when Abaddon suddenly appeared and tried to kill Crowley. You intercepted her powerful attack with your body and was knocked out. Crowley said he only managed to break free because Abaddon was too determined to kill you first. Predictably, the Winchesters were not going for that and Dean attacked her. Crowley took that opportunity to grab you and run. Though he was still sulking about you letting the boys 'cure' him, he was gentle with you. And you accepted then, human or King of Hell, you would love him for forever.)

You were no longer strung up like meat in a slaughterhouse. Instead, you were lying on a dingy bed. You tried to move but your body was too sluggish. Pain radiated from your wrists. A man and a woman was attached to them, one for each wrist and they suckled your blood from the veins they sliced open. Your body itched like crazy, your power leaching out of you. Not long... You did not finish the thought as tendrils of black consumed you.

 

You were cradled gently by Titus, his cologne a comforting smell. Kara was whispering to her husband, her voice a balm to your consciousness. If they were here, then everything was alright but you still needed to make sure of it. "T, the people in that building..." you croaked. “Y/N, don't worry. Me and T already dispatched the souls. Even your smarmy new boyfriend. Killed by a female serial killer, what a hoot. And the djinn couple were dead. I wished they didn't drained you half dead first before the poison killed them," Kara answered for her husband. You snickered weakly, "Did ya forget? I'm born half-dead, which was why my blood a poison. Thought that my opponent were humans and I was drunk. You know I rarely made good decisions when drunk," You yawned, and put your head closer to Titus's heart. It beats rarely, only when Kara was near and you took comfort in their love. Still, you wished it was Crowley who held you.

When you woke up again, it was in one of your safe house. It was a cabin in the middle of a forest similar to the place where you grew up. The smell of stew was what woke you up, Kara must have been hunting again. You were only wearing a white shirt, must have been Titus's but you did not mind, Kara and you had seen each other naked before and Titus would not care, he only has his eyes for his wife. You checked on your former wounds. You had reverted to your original form, courtesy of Titus's resurrection power. Yeah, you definitely did not make it that night. Good thing you were bestie with Death and his wife. No more hunting when drunk, you promised yourself.

Half and half. On your right side, it was black hair so dark it was as if it absorbed light, green eye and milky white skin interrupted by hundreds of tiny red freckles. On your left, it was white hair so white it was almost glowing when contrasted with the blue skin. The freckles on this side was a darker shade of blue. Truly, you looked out of this world. You tested your power by using it to weave tendrils of your now ankle length hair into braids. An asymmetrical bang covered your left eye, the only thing you actually hated about your body. It was all white and looked as if it was frosted over. It was not and you could see just fine.

Done checking your body, you left the bathroom only to collide with Crowley. He crushed you in a tight hug, scolding you for scaring him. “Your friend, Kara, told me that you were dead and had to be resurrected! Going after djinns on your own, what the hell were you thinking?” he growled. “Well, I thought there was nothing to lose, I already lost you,” you answered him quietly, still processing his presence in the cabin. The way he held you, it was apparent that your true form did not seems to disgust him. It distracted you enough to not notice Crowley had stiffened up at your admission. He moved back to look at you and cradled your face.

“I love you, Y/N. And I think I had loved you from the first time you smiled at me but I then thought that I was out of your league. And when you accepted my courtship last year, you made me the happiest man… demon in the world. But because I am a demon, I got greedy. Every moment you were away from me, jealousy consumed me. There were times that I wanted to hurt you. I am obsessed with you and it scared the crap out of me,” he confessed to you, foreheads touching. “And you left me because of that? Then why are you here now?” you asked him, afraid to hope.

“I am here because I can’t live without you. I am truly sorry love, for what I have said to you and that I didn’t come back to you in time. I would’ve come back to you much earlier and probably stopped you from getting hurt but I too tried to drown my sorrow with alcohol and did stupid things. Got trapped novice hunters. Long story short, Giraffe had to save me. And then I got a phone call from your friend telling me where you were. You looked dead, and I thought I had killed you. Don’t ever do that again, Y/N. Promise me that,” he begged you. That night, the two of you talked about everything, the djinns poisons made you remember things that you had forgotten, so you shared it with him. You showed Crowley to your real self and told him your story. He talked about Ferghus and his human family, his mother. You also get to know a domestic version of him, and he was very competent, from cooking stew to cleaning… you.

**Author's Note:**

> Hel - Loki’s daughter with giantess Iárnvidia, youngest of three. Simply said to be a female being, sent to Hel (place) to rule over the dead souls that did not go to Odin or Freyja. In the fic she was imprisoned for being Loki’s offspring and was foretold to be the bringers of Ragnarok.
> 
> Hel (place) - The realm of the dead where souls that did not die from battle went to. Ruled by Hel and guarded by Garmr. Cold and dark. A realm that was set as a cage for Garmrs and a prison for Hel.
> 
> Iárnvidia - A giantess who practices witchcraft. Mothered three of Loki’s offsprings; Fenrir, Jormungand and Hel.
> 
> Fenrir - The eldest of three. His shape was huge wolf and was considered as the father of all wolves. Was fettered to a rock because his strength caused fear among the gods. Was fettered in wolf form but shape shifted into the shape of a man and renamed himself Kurt. A professional sled dog trainer.
> 
> Jormungand - The second born. His shape was a serpent that was huge enough to go around the earth and bit his own tail. Was considered an ouroboros. Thrown into the ocean by Odin. Shortened name Jorm. Was a serpent but shape shifted into the shape of a man and renamed himself Jonathan. Prefer living near water and was the origin of Nessie in Loch Ness and Taniwha in New Zealand legends.
> 
> Garmr - Wolf-like creature that guards Hel (place). Was thought to be another name for Fenrir. More similar to hellhound or cerberus. Eats dead souls. Can eat dead flesh.


End file.
